Sunrise
by BelivetheBeauty
Summary: Sunny moves to The Quluite Reservation and is quickly pulled into the magical universe.And wait did she just become an imprintee?Post Breaking Dawn J/N Q/C E/OC
1. Once Upon A Overdose

Ok this is my newest story picking up were Breaking Dawn leaves off let me just catch you up on my version Ok its ten years after Breaking discovered that more vampire venom aged Nessie like a normal human so she's about 13.

I don't own anything please read&review Thank You.

I stared at the dirty bus station mirror willing myself to have the courage to

get on the bus that was taking me from everything I knew here in

California .That was taking me to Forks Washington,well not Forks in praticular,but

to the Indian reservation that bordered it.I turned leaving the bathroom hastily

grabbing my back pack and large duffle bag to wait for the bus.

Later as I sat in the bus my face touching the cold window.I let myself think of

all that had happened in the last week of my father being reported dead,Not that

that had affected me much he had not been in my was only thirteen frankly

pretty crappy I had come home to our apartment to find my mother dead

after overdosing on sleeping the stupid child protective agency people

had given me thirty minutes to pack .And I had shoved all my clothes into the bag

my beat up copy of bridge to terabithia and made sure to take my mothers beautiful

locket that i was wearing now.

The stupid goverment people had given me two choices go to my

grandparents in Korea on my mothers I had never met or go to my fathers

parents who lived on the Quiliute reservation who I had vauge memories of hearing

about I chose the second.I looked up my curly short black hair hiding my face like

a curtain.I usualy was'nt shy but wanted to hide my tear stained face from proding

eyes.I looked up to see that we were nearing the station.I looked up pulling my

worn jean jacket over onto my blue sweat shirt with the hawwai flowers my favorite

sweatshirt the one that felt like home.I hugged myself to keep warm in the chilly bus

As we neared the bus stopped jarringly and I was the first up my back

pack on and dragging my large duffle bag on the floor and trying to get my large

sticker covered guitar case over my to hopefully shuffle out the door.

I looked up as I enterd the bright bus stop looking for my grandparents.I had seen

wedding pictures from like thirty years ago but maybe I could...

My thoughts were cut off as I was held to a large woman.I hugged back awkwardly.

I was not used to hugs. She pulled us apart keeping me at arms length. I could see

her face she was obviously native and had a warm round face with laugh lines

and long black hair with silver accents into a braid.I recognized her as my

one that had over the phone once had told me to call her Niana

I looked next to her to a rather stiff with his pressed shirt and bolo tie he had long

hair as woman smiled warmly at me finally breaking the awkward silence

"My beautiful Sun"She smiled down at me I cringed a little at my my

parents named me frankly I hated my man looked over at me

and smiled stiffly .My returning smile was equally stiff."Well come on my Sun."

She smiled as we walked out of the bus a blue truck with an old

paint job.I climbed into the back with my possesions strewn woman

turned around taking my hand in her chubby age spotted ones."Sun,we will do

everything to make you comftorable with us we want you to be happy here." I

could'nt help but smile warmly at turned to the man grinning "Herb,I'snt

you're granddaughter beautiful look at the pretty face ,you will have to keep the

boys away with a stick!"She was laughing looking thrilled.I blushed brilliant red

I guess I was sort of pretty to some people many people told me I looked "exotic"

my native american and korean face was very diffrent looking. And my shoulder

length thick curly hair that I mostly hid under my beret. I laughed with her and was

surprised to hear my grandfather laugh a rusty laugh with us and it seemed the

awkward blanket was lifted.I leaned back watching the block of green speed past.


	2. Blossoming Friendship

Thanks hope you read and reviewed sunrise i don't own anything except Sun which is a korean name fyi thanks and read on! :)

I looked out the window as we sped down the gravel road towards the

blue mobile home with the carports on either side the front area was kept up and

looked woodsy with all the trees lining the lawn and the boat in the corner that had

overgrown weeds beneath grandpa opened my Nianas door than came to

mine helping me with my bags into the house it was bigger inside than it looked on

the Niana bustled into the outdated kitchen asking if I wanted a sandwich.

I nodded my mouth feeling as If it had been stuffed with grandpa smiled

at me."Would you like to see the yard?" he questioned I nodded relived to be

allowed outside I felt better outside ,freer.I followed him out the back door and into

the large yard he smiled as he walked the perimeter me on his heels."If you go thru

this way"he pointed towards a beaten in path."you will end up on the beach"

"And' he added,'Since this is such a small town of course youre allowed to wander

as you please" I smiled at him "Thank,you" I paused breathing in the forest and

salty air."For everything" I finished looking down at my nodded as we

wandered back towards the were greeted by my grandmother who after

stuffing us with sandwiches showed me on the tour of the we neared the

end of the hall she pushed the door open letting me in."This is your room" she

talked as she gestured in the room."Your bed"she gestured towards the white metal

bed that looked creaky and was covered in warm looking quilts covered it.I smiled

as I looked at the antique looking desk and the chair.I turned throwing my arms

over my Nianas shoulders .She pulled me close."You might wanna get to bed

dear,and good thing you showed up so early in summer,maybe tommrow you

can go meet some of the other kids"She smiled as she blew me a kiss clothing the

door.I sunk to my bed kicking my shoes off and pulling the quilt tight around me.

As I finaly allowed my self to cry.

I woke up the next into my favorite outfit. A white t shirt

and my blue skirt with my leggings and my knock off brown ugg boots.I combed

my unruly hair and settled my beret on my head. I pulled my back pack out of the

already cluttered closet and pushed my book into the I skipped down the

hall to the kitchen.I greeted my bye as I prepared to leave.

The idea of being able to come and go as I pleased still the idea seemed strange

to me."Wait!" My Niana called.I turned waiting for her to yell at me about leaving

without telling her."Here you go my Sunny." She smiled handing me a bag full of

snacks and water."Thanks" I smiled as I turned walking out the door towards the

beach trail.I walked thru the forest arriving at the pretty beach I dropped my bag

and pulled off my shoes leaving them in a heap as I pulled my tights up to walk

into the water smiling at the sensation.I spun suddenly hearing a noise behind me.

I spun to look as I saw two figures hurrying down the beach. Loud girly squeals

filled the air.I walked towards the noise. The two girls stopped. One of the girls was

quite obviously native and had flowing black hair and a t shirt and cargo shorts

both the girls were other girl was the most beautiful girl I had ever

seen. She looked like a model with flowing bronze ringlet hair that reached her

was dressed in cut off shorts and a purple tank girls stopped the

native one stumbling."Hi" I croaked waving awkwardly."Hey" The native one

grinned."Hello" The other said her voice sounded like wind chimes and was

wonderful to hear."Who are you?"The native girl questioned . "Ohh,umm Im Sunny"

I smiled walking towards the girls."Im Claire" The native girl said."And, I'm Nessie"

The other smiled."Im new" I gestured toward my grandparents house."I moved

here a yesterday, from California." "Cool" Nessie smiled."Wanna hang out?"Claire

asked."Yeah"I smiled these people were my first friends here. I found out that the

girl Claire was living here on the reservation for the summer at her aunts house,

The girl Nessie was Claire's best friend. Nessie laughed as we talked telling our

stories."We can be like all those movies they always have three friends!" Claire

agreed I was thrilled first day here and I had two new friends! This was going

great.I shared my cookies my Niana had packed as we chased each other around

the beach and Nessie and I threw Claire into the laughed shaking the

water from her long hair."Hey!"Claire exclaimed "Do you wanna come with me and

Nessie to my Aunts house?""Umm..yeah" I smiled at the girls."Me and Nessie will

come by your grandpas house at five." "Okay..Thanks" I smiled at the two.

"See ya soon!" Nessie called as the two left. I smiled to myself as I felt myself warm

I had just made two friends!

I skipped towards the house to get ready and tell my grandparents.


	3. Finding you Finding Me

Sunrise Ch.3 Thank you everyone who reads please read and review ill love you forever! Anyway I own nothing thanks :)

I hurried into the house searching for my Niana or Grandpa."Niana?"I called.

"In here my Sun" she called back from the kitchen she had her long hair piled onto

her head husking corn.I smiled as I grabbed a piece of corn.I had only known her

for two days yet I felt so comfy here welcome,and completly at ease with my

grandmother,and a feeling of acceptance with my grandfather.I looked over at her

trying to husk like she looked at me as she husked."So my sun?What was it

that you wanted?" "Oh Niana I was just going to ask if I could go with my new

friends to there Aunts house?". "Of course Sun." she continued to expertly husk.

While I mangled a poor piece of corn. "Here," she laughed taking the corn from me

"You boil the water." I stood up to start boiling the water."Niana?, Weres Grandpa?"

I questioned as I filled the worn blue pan with the water in Washington

smelled better."Oh at a tribal meeting" She said off handidly. "He's part of the

council?" I questioned my intrest peaked."Yes my sun, your father he would have

been to if." She paused seeming to catch herself as her ring filled hand expertly

moved to chopping chicken.I looked at her face that had set seriously at the

mention of my dad.I turned awkwardly trying to give her privacy."Anyway ,my sun

why don't you get ready for the party youre going to,Ill make sure you have

something to bring over.I nodded turning to my room.

I walked into my room rifling thru my closet looking for something to wear.

And came up blank.I finally settled on a blue t shirt sweater and my favorite pair

of ones with my sewn on decal patches the ones with the butterflies.

I grinned as I walked out of my room down the hall making sure my beret was on

perfectly."Bye Grandpa" I waved as I left."Bye" he said As I poked my head in the

kitchen to wave at my Niana."No"She scolded making me turn "What.." I began.

Just before she cut me off."No you're not going anywhere until I see you."

I giggled as she spun me around to see all angles."Beautifal." she smiled I grinned

as the doorbell rang"Gotta go" I spun around as my grandma handed me a plate

full of home made cup cakes.I thanked her again as I grabbed my purse and hurried

to get the door were Claire and Nessie were waiting.I instantly felt underdressed

As I looked at Claire's lacy white top and mini skirt and Nessie's flowered

sun dress with matching belt."Am I underdressed." I began before they both

cut me off assuring me it was fine."The hats very vintage chic!" Nessie promised

I touched it subconciously .I had never worn it as a fashion statment more as a way

to try and hide my short unruly hair.I giggled as we started off towards were Emily's

talking about lots of random stuff finally settling onto the topic of told

me about there and Jacob who were both sixteen. "At least Jake

seems a little intrested, Quil treats me like a two year old!"Claire complained.

"Jake sees me that way to!" She agreed."Maybe you two need to make the first

moves,be woman!"They both looked at me suprised "You've never thought of that?"

I shook there heads. "Well, you guys can just like hug them and

see how they take it ." Nessie jumped up clapping her hands together.

"Brilliant!"She agreed."Me too,I'm in!" Claire said excitedly."Here we are" Claire

announced as we walked up to the red mobile home with multiple cars parked

in the wandered into the back yard were strings of lights were hung

between the trees and multiple plastic tables and chairs were strewn throughout

the small native kids ran up to Claire and Nessie.I was introduced to the

kids and the other people there it seemed like everyone was a big family joking

around the men wrestling the women gossiping the kids underfoot and me Claire

and Nessie chatting and laughing.I looked up to see two native boys walking over

to were on the tall side but had that skinny muscled look of adolescence.

One had a short hair cut that hung over his forehead limply while the others hair

was straight and long to his one with short hair was smiling

straight at Claire as if she was the only person there It was really sweet actually

and the other boy with long hair did the same to could these girls

doubt these guys were anything but in love with them?We were I

shook there hands noticing how warm they felt.I nudged Nessie with my foot and

she looked up quickly leaned forward out of her chair wrapping

Jacob in a looked suprised hugging her back.I grinned at her an

I-told-ya-so grin.I sat around with them a little longer before I began to feel like

the fifth wheel."Hey,Sunny,uummm how mad would you be if me and Jacob

left to take a walk?" Nessie questioned."No tottaly fine" I agreed genuinly happy

for her."They walked a few minutes later Quil and Claire had wandered off.

So I was there seemed really nice.I looked up suddenly my head

snapping up.I looked over at the a boy was entering he was to put it

simply . had a lanky tall body and long black hair and defined features

And for some odd reason felt a weird sense of pull towards him like he was the

awnswer to some question I never known was there till he was looking at

me! And in a moment of pure spazziness I knocked my drink over onto the ground i

bent to retrive the glass only to come face to face with the looked down at

me bent over picking my cup up and I looked up at him under my frizzy hair. The

drink forgotten I stood upright."Hey."I murmured. Looking at him."Hey," he said

back."Im, Call." he extended his long hand to me I hastily shook it.

His was so warm.I dropped my hand from he stared at me piercingly

"I'm Sunny Daline" "Sunny?"he grinned at my name."Suits you" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes at for some reason I was'nt really mad at him.

"I'm new, I just moved here from California,Now Im living with grandparents."

And for some reason felt like I could tell him I whole story.

"Wow, thats heavy stuff." he murmured looking into my eyes."Yeah." I agreed

And just like that we talked for the rest of the everything.

"Oh geezz.!" I muttered looking down at my watch."I have to get home like now!"

I jumped up grabbing my purse from the table and waving bye to Nessie and Claire.

"Hey wait up Sunny!" I heard Embry call after me."Yeah?" I questioned turning to him.

"Can, I ummmm,Walk you home?" He asked.I blushed bright red."Yeah,thanks"

We walked in silence for awhile as we made our way down the road to my house.

"Hey,Sunny?" I looked up at Embry the cold night biting as the wind howled at me.

I wraped my arms around myself hugging myself."Yeah?". "Do you think we could

hang out is if you want,uumm yeah."

He looked down awkwardly.I smiled to myself."Yeah of course." I looked up at him

looked back at me Smiling back."Im kinda the fifth wheel with my friends" he told me.

"I was there tonight." I rounded the way onto my grandpas

Embry walked me to the porch."Goodnight" He smiled down on me."See ya"

I added as I turned to go in.I sat down against the door as soon as it closed feeling

all warm and I suddenly felt?Whole.

What did you think LOL were they awkward enough lol dont worry it will get better thanks to all readers!


	4. Call of the wild

Sunrise Ch.4!

Read and Review thank you!

I woke up groggily my night shirt tangled around my legs.I rolled from my sleepily limped towards my window the sun streaming in.A warm day in Forks! I grinned excited I would finally get to wear my swim suit and go swimming!

I Walked over to my dresser opening the drawer trying to decide on a swimsuit.I chose the blue flower tankini and prepared to pull my t shirt over my head when I suddenly felt eyes on me, I looked out the window to see that deep

within the trees a wolf looked back at me deep brown eyes boring into me.

I turned screaming pulling the dresser out of the door letting my shirt fall to cover my stomach again.I turned from my like a bat out of hell to the living room were me grandpa was.I nearly fell in my scramble to get o him."Grandpa!" I screamed.

He snapped his head up already out of his chair "Sunny what,what is it!"

He demanded."Grandpa theres a giant freakin wolf outside!"This came out as a looked at me a bit calmer."Oh,Its Ok Sunny,Its Ok the wolves are always in the forest there kind." I was a bit I had just over reacted right?

"When did you see the wolf though?" He asked out of curiosty. "Oh,I was getting dressed and was taking my shirt off when.."

"WHAT!" He roared."Grandpa it was just a wolf." I said trying to calm him."That son of a..." "Grandpa!" I chided. He was fuming."I'll be back "he yelled storming towards his truck leaving me to stand there like an the heck was going on?

I walked to my room trying to figure my grandfather maybe he was just being weird.I shoved my drawer back in the dresser.I changed into my blue tankini and pulled an oversized white shirt over it. I picked up my ipod with its speaker and a towel making my way to the mini stretch of beach.

I laid my things down as I stripped the shirt off and walked over to the large cropping of ten feet up.I planted my feet before attempting to dive gracefully into the was freezing I threw my head up gasping for air.

I swam towards shore the feeling of adreniline fresh in my veins.I swam around when I heard a person moving thru the shadows.I swam closer to shore curious of the intruder.

A familure face greeted ! I grinned at him."Heya!" he greeted I waved in toward the sat on my towel smiling a dorky grin.I blushed realizing I was nearly naked and my hair looked like an explosion.I brought my hands up self it.

"I like it like that" Embry laughed."Aww shut it Embry." I laugh joining him on the towel."Hey Sunny?" "Yeah?" "Wanna race?" I laughed at the suggestion.I jumped to my feet sprinting dang was Embry quick! He was on my heels as I tried to rush past him.

We ran in circles around the beach finnaly he raced forward yanking me into his that I fell to the sand both of us laughing. I looked at Embry were laying across from each other on the sand.

I pushed myself from the sand into a sitting possition."I have to go," I mumbled hurrying to gather my things as I fled the beach.

Thank you readers! :)


	5. Catch Me Please

Thank you readers a reviews the best gift you can give thanks a billion

I fell onto my bed the cordless phone falling next to me.I had called Nessie and Claire to vent about my awkward situation with had ooh'd and awwe'd in l the right places of course.

Nessie had suggested she would get Jake to talk to him and tell me what was going on as soon as possible.I had thanked both of them profusley before heading off to the kitchen to say bye to Niana and Grandpa before they left for the tribe meeting and dinner.

They told me to warm up the leftovers and they would be back by tenish.I had waved them them to enjoy there evening.I flopped onto the couch bored out of my suddenly I heard a loud howl rip thru the night.

And being the idiot I am I ran outside to check what it going Sunny I'd thought this is always how the girls get killed in the movies.I wrapped my arms around myself trying to warm u in my thermal shirt and jeans.A diffrent piercing howl ripped thru the night and thus one was heart breaking.

Suddenly all self preservation was forgotten and I was flying thru the suddenly I was face to face with the giant dark wolf I had seen thru my curtains.I fell straight back tripping over a branch and landing on my butt hard.

I stifled a scream as the wolfs head cocked to the an odd sense of peace overcame me as the wolf looked down at me.I slowly hand trembling touched the giant wolves face.

The wolf leaned into the a deep grumbling noise.I smiled and then let the laugh that was bubbling up escape.I giggled as the wolf gave me a wolfy smile tounge lolling out.I threw my head back a laugh escaping as rain began to pound down on us."Hey,Hey good wolf"I leaned into him scratching his ears.

I stepped back rain drenched looking up at the huge licked me! I leaned back wiping the wolf spit off my face."Quit that!"I i chided. The wolf hung his head ashamed."Its Ok,Im sorry." I leaned forward strocking the face."I have to go now,Or my Grandpa will be upset,will you see me later?" Suddenly the answer seemed like the most important thing to me at that moment.

I turned leaving to head to the house I smiled as I walked into the house changing into pajamas quickly and cuddling into my cold quilts my wet hair chilling I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with a start my hair standing up like hand clutching my night dream ! It was well downright dream had been of Embry running thru the woods than ...the wolf that I had seen yesterday right before my was the for some odd reason it all made sense.

I hurried into the dinning room well it was just a corner of the living room but favorite blue t shirt and black cotton jumper with my new converse.

"Morning Niana" I smiled as she rumpled my hair.I play glared as I adjusted my beret."Niana? Do you know were the Calls live?" I questioned picking at me eggs."Down the road about six houses down.""Why Sunny?" My grandpa asked as he walked in.

"Umm..just wanted to talk to there son" I mumbled picking at my toast."Embry?" my grandfather questioned."Yeah." I said quietly. "I don't know, about that." He began."Oh let the girl have her friends" My Niana laughed."If that boy trys anything fresh!" "Grandpa!" I stopped him.I waved goodbye to them as I booked it to the front door quickly.

I walked down the gravel road lazily. I turned looking both ways for people before I started skipping.I was excited to see Embry the thought made my heart beat quicker,and made my palms go sweaty.I hurried up the concrete steps towards the door.I knocked quickly rocking back on my heels as Embry opened the screen apeared there shirtless hair dripping.

I stifled a gasp at Embry who looked down at me equally surprised."Umm..Hi" I whispered raising my hand awkwardly. "Hi"He muttred back to me."Im so-sorry."I murmured."For what?" He asked."For I-pretty much dissed you a few days ago."He looked down again."Its Ok" We shared a tentaive smile.I peered into the house over his my hands on my hips

"Embry Call,arent you going to invite me in?" I demanded smirking."I suppose Miss Sunny" He stepped aside letting me in."Wanna hear something weird?" I began as we walked into his living room."Sure" Embry answred shrugging."Lastt night I was outside and this ginormous" I paused looking for the right word."wolf,he was in the forest that borders my grandpas land."

And what suprised me most was this didn't seem to phase him."And what do you think of that?" He did I think of that?What the heck kinda questioned was that?"I think it was magical" I stated."Magical?" He laughed at me shaking his head.

"What!" I demanded"You think a giant monster is "Magical" he laughed looking at me again."Hes not a monster!" I yell I suddenly felt as if I had to defend the wolf."Really?"He asks grinning."Yeah he's good" I finish.

Thanks for reading review pretty please thanks again!


	6. Sing a happy song for you

Chapter 6!Thank you readers hit the review button its simple and makes my day sparkle!

I woke with a like thats the only way I wake up these days.I groggily force my eyes open to look up at Nessie and Claire jumping on my bed."Happy birthday!" They yell in unison.I roll over trying to ignore them.I just want to sleep!."Up!Sleepy head!"Nessie demands kicking me lightly.

I sit up trying to wake up as the girls finally sit down like normal people."Happy birthday!"Claire I cover my poor ears."And.."Nessie continues,"Our one month friend ship anniversery!"She giggles.I can't help but laugh with her.I laugh harder as my grandma pokes her head in."Good morning sunny!" I notice my normally serious grandfather following behind her with a goofy grin on his face.

I look up to notice my whole room covered with blue and pink streamers."Ugghh"I groan"You two are cleaning that up"I state laughs as my grandma drops at least six presents on my bed."Open them birthday girl!"She laughs.I laugh with her and tear into my gifts.I love the new books and other trinckets from my grandparents.

"My turn!"Clair demands dropping Two diffrent boxes into my lap.I open them quickly grinning as I see the new box of guitar the new old ones a little to worn."And me" Nessie thrills handing me two expertly wrapped packages with important looking feels a shame to open them really."Comon!" Claire calls impatiently.

I open the first carefully to reveal a two piece yellow swim suit with looks way to expensive."Nessie..." I begin She holds her hand up smiling "Its a gift " she states grandparents always seem a little on edge when Nessies in the house wonder why.

I open the second rolling my eyes at her to see three beautiful charm all a very light blue leather and have a pretty blue stone pushed into it and at the other end a white stone wolf with our names in beautiful script in the looks up at my grandmother hastily and she only seems to nod about something over my head.I smile at the wolf imagining its my friend who protects me.

I smile at my newly aquired "bling" As I sit in the living room after my Niana kicked my friends out.I had retired my moms locket to the box in my drawer."My sunny"Will you come here?" I follow the voice to my Nianas was sitting on the bed her jelwery box open.

"Come here Sunny"She smiles patting the spot next to her.I climb onto the bed next to her smiling at her."I've wanted you to have this for along time"I look over to the ring that she holds in her hand it was silver and had a turqoise stone in the middle it was pretty.I lean forward strocking the precious stone.

I lean forward to hug my embrace for a moment her strocking my she released me I waved at her before scrambling to my room for my neglected guitar.

I sat in the yard criss-cross-applesauce style my guitar resting on my knees.I let myself just feel the grass on my bare legs my arms being tanned and sightly burnt the light wind blowing my hair half covered by my new beret.

I start playing strumming my favorite song remembering teaching myself to play not really a great singer but it usually sound Ok with the guitar.I start softly just singing to head looks up suddenly to see Embry standing there."Keep playing." He encourages sitting to watch.

He's my first audience ever.I play a little louder as I hum the words to the song finishes I look up at Embry half expecting him to start he looks completly serious."Happy Birthday."He says quietly."Thanks" I whisper softly.I feel . After sharing my music something felt diffrent.

I cant help but smile as he pulls out an unwrapped it on my knee.I Look down at it pulling the top off quickly.I pull the delicate necklace up holding it to the light the middles a kiladiscope i realize with it in delicate silver makes a sun.I grin as it throws rainbows all over the yard.

"Help me put it on!"I moves slowly fastening the clasp his warm touch leaving me with a suddenly Its like I see everything for the first .Hes the thing that holds me to the just like that I lean forward towards Embry.I press my lips to his warm sit like that for a moment before I lean forward wrapping my arms around his neck.

He sits stiffly for a moment as if testing the with just as much enthusiasm as me presses his lips to mine our mouths moving as I realize how right this seem to pull apart at the same blushing profusley.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he lets his rest on my hips.

"You know "he began laughing." I've never seen you're hair."He laughed as he pulled my hat off my head showing off my crazy hair."Its horrible" I laughed grinning "Well,I like it" He laughed."Oh well if Embry likes it " I began mimicking leaned forward smirking at me.

"I'll wipe that smirk off you're face" I giggled as I pressed my lips to his again.

Thank you all! :)


	7. Finally Home to you

Thank you all again! Chapter 7 Woot Woot!Yayyy

I smiled to myself as I brushed my unruly hair out.I grinned when my wolf "friends" howl broke thru the forest I paused listening to my grandparents deep breathing both of them were way down the hall and slept thru anything.

I pushed my window open taking off thru the forest towards the cry.I stumbled up to my wolf."Found you"I smiled strocking the wolves cocked his head to the somehow I understood this as a sign to wait.I stood were I on my a moment later Embry came out of the brush.

My wandered into the forest wearing only cut off shorts."Embry what are you why who.?"I demanded confused."Sunny,what Im gonna say wont make sense but."I did'nt let him finish."youre the wolf." I for the next thirty minutes I was told the whole story and brought "up to speed".

I sat still looking at Embry quietly."What do you think." he whispered. "That I live in a world of Vampires and werewolf's and there's a werewolf that is in wolfy love with me" I paused looking at him."Yeah thats right" he stood an awkward ten feet apart.I looked at him

"Come on" I murmured turning to walk towards my followed my clearly confused.I made it there in record thru the window "Were are you going?"Embry whispered.

"Spend the night with me." I whispered."Umm..Ok."He whispered before he followed me thru the window.I sat myself on my creaky bed and,patted the spot next to hesitated a moment before joining a little awkwardly.

I tried not to laugh,at his grinned whispering"I want to be able to leave here with all my limbs."I laughed I knew he was referring to the fact that my grandfather would kill him if he found him here,or at least chase him off the property with a gun. "Ill protect you wolf boy ."i giggled.

I pulled my quilt up laying down,he climbed in with me.I smiled as I cuddled into was so warm!I cuddled into Embry strocked my hair.I was in heaven.

Thanks ch.7 done


End file.
